futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Terran System (The New Renaissance)
Terran System (short: the Sol) is one of a few inhabitable star systems within a stellar cluster in the Alpha Quadrant. This is the home planet of Terran Sphere, or the World of Men, and the capital world of the Galactic Commonwealth. By 23rd century, as an after-effect from the population boom in late 22nd, mankind begin mass-migrating onto stars, colonizing all our old Solar System & move far beyond. The Big Nine, 9 superstates that ruled the Earth from late 21st century, transfer the system into space, thus create an Interstellar Star Empire-liked System that last until mid-26th century, when the First Interstellar Conflict start with other races. Interplanetary Empires The system of Star Empires in the Sol is divided between Outer and Inner factions, with an asteroid belt as the unofficial boundary in between. While the Inner ''includes smaller planets, thus achieve a high level of technology advancement that is beyond all imagining, partly due to the need to setup a terrestrial environment, the ''Outer actually hold an upper hand in a post-capitalist, libertarianism, New World economy, having a far more better living standard. Inner Faction The Inner Faction include 4 small planets: Mercury, Venus, Earth, and Mars. One of the notable characteristics of these planets is that they rely heavily onto space settlements (mega-size space station) due to overpopulation. The irony here is that the Inner planets smaller, but have a whole lot more people than the Outer ones. Mercury : More information on Mercury (planet) Mercury (☿) became the home world of the First Arab Republic, successor of the Arabian and former West Asian nations. It has been terraformed based on the images in many folk tales during the Islamic Golden Age, though it remain a constitutional monarchy, parliamentary democratic republic. The planet plays a major role in promoting and using new forms of energy and tourism, experience a new scientific and cultural flourish, this time on a much larger scale. By 2278, the Republic has encompassed 129 worlds, spanning 25 star systems. At least half of its population are religious practitioners, making it the largest and only one of such type. However, like other planet-states across the World of Men, religious is viewed as only a form of psychology and philosophy, nothing less, nothing more. Nevertheless, a vast number of temples, churches.... attract a considerable number of visitors each month, contribute greatly into tourism industry. Notable cities Venus : More information on Venus (Planet) Venus (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Venus_symbol.svg) was colonized by the African in late 22nd century. Like others within the Inner stars, Venus has to depend greatly on man-maded space settlements for the population. As a result, the planet-state is famous for its aggressive policy of space colonization, being around 25% while other planet-states average is 13%. The planet is both the largest exporter in bio-medical products and leisure industry in late 23rd century, surpass even the Confederates. Notable cities Earth : More information on Earth (planet) Earth, from late 23rd century - 24th century, retain as home-world of the Eastasia, by that time, already create the 1st ever man-made continent, with the size of Australia, within Indian Ocean. Earth become the technological hub of the whole system, with the level of hi-tech advantage is 3 - 4 time, average, beyond the others. Most of the cities on Earth are built on man-made islands, floating on the sea or sky, leaving virtually 90% the surface back to nature, with only small villages. Some views on Earth from 24th century Some major cities on Earth Earth is considered the most crowned within the Sol. As a result of birth rate booming around former mainland China, Japan and Southeast Asia during 22nd century, partly thanks to economy rising and de-criminization of sex industry on large scale, the planet currently has the largest numbers of mega city. One of the down-turn point for the planet's government is that social welfare become the biggest problem, despite the level of technological advance and the rising level of living standard Category:Scenario: The New Renaissance Category:Nations (The New Renaissance) Category:Space